Browsing The Stacks
by Aoi24
Summary: Challenge!fic. Genre nacht. Five short pieces inspired by different literary genres. Musical Theatre, Romance, Horror, Fantasy and Tragic Myth. Strawhats, Ace and Law. COMPLETE


Once more, I take the concept of drabble _extremely _liberally.

Genre prompt from the sacred and profane who makes a meal out of challenging the OP fandom here.

Write at least five drabbles based off of different genres from whatever you like for whatever character/pairing you like.

I was more 'inspired by' than writing in.

* * *

Musical Theatre

Aside from some minor increase in paranoia and the occasional shrieking fit when approached with anything other than a nice shirt and slacks Sanji had survived his escapade on the 'okama isle' rather well.

Nami thought it could have been far worse in retrospect. I mean, he could have been sent to Amazon Lily (and been promptly killed unless he managed to get to the sanctity of a kitchen and start cooking desserts like his life depended on it and everyone knew he would have been too busy worshipping to get that far) or ended up in some sort if marine dominated island. At least the okamas had treated him (relatively) well, enforced cross-dressing aside.

When they rescued and defrocked the poor chef he did actually swap a few recipes with the more domesticated queens and negotiated a _substantial_ discount on shoes for 'the most glorious plumdrop of feminity Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan' and 'the scholarly beauty with the mature air of sophistication that was Robin-chwaaaaaan' as Sanji had rather emphatically declared. (He was slightly clingier than previously.)

After doing what they always do (that is to have a totally swinging party with their new friends) they had left the island amidst much tears from Luffy and the okama and glory-be-to-heavens from Sanji. Life on the Thousand Sunny seemed back to normal (or as close to what ranked to normal for them at any rate.

Aside from the afore-mentioned effects of his 'enforced vacation' on the okama kingdom (to that end Chopper was giving him daily counselling sessions and Bon-chan was banned from coming within a hundred metres during his recuperation) Nami quickly discovered that Sanji had discovered a new _vastly underappreciated_ talent and interest.

"Bring on that pecan pie! Pour some sugar on it sugar. Don't be shy…"

Passing by the galley with an armful of navigation texts Nami paused and tilted her head.

'Is that singing? Sanji?'

Nami silently set her books down at the side of the wall and crept closer to the galley door not wanting to disturb the chef in his work or end the entertainment prematurely. She pressed her shoulder against the frame of the door and peered through the fortunate gap. Her eyes widened and she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Who would have guessed it?

At this point Usopp and Robin descended from the upper deck and blinked bemusedly at the sight of their fierce navigator crouched on her hands and knees, face pressed closely to the generous gap available since Sanji had left the door ajar after his after breakfast, pre-lunch fight with Zoro. Being individuals of intelligence and cunning they quickly joined her at the frame when she beckoned. Usopp leaning over Nami and Robin standing silently against the wall with a couple of fleurs in play.

"What is he doing?" Usopp hissed.

"Just shut up and watch" Nami poked him in the ribs and jerked her head towards the gap where they could clearly see the chef happily prancing about the kitchen.

"Oh my," Robin murmured "I hope you're paying close attention to cook-san now because that is something worth remembering."

"Because I'm big, blond & beautiful. Face the fact. It's simply irrefutable! No one wants a meal that only offers the least when girl, we're serving up the whole damn feast…"

Sanji twirled and danced around the kitchen, a flurry of ingredients as he sang in an admirable baritone which his eavesdroppers definitely approved of. He shook his marvellously toned rear from one end to the other in a hypnotic rhythm (how had they never noticed this spectacular example of what an ass should be before now?)

Nami started to drool on the floor and Usopp bugged his eyes out.

"I want to look away but I can't" he whispered. "It's like some sort of hypnotic power. Jango has nothing on Sanji's ass."

The two female members of the crew nodded in agreement as the navigator wiped up the trail of drool from her chin.

Sanji sang and thrusted (indecently) as he cooked, hands a blur of knives and ingredients.

"Where did he learn that song?" Robin wondered.

Her floor hugging compatriots in voyeurism shrugged.

"We'll keep in the oven till it's good and hot keep on stirring till you hit the spot!"

On the last word Sanji hip checked the door to the oven and Nami snapped. She leapt up from the door throwing Usopp flying and tore into the kitchen to Sanji's delighted wiggle at her presence and quite firmly grabbed a hold of Sanji's up-until-now-completely underappreciated ass and the cook near passed out from joy.

Robin calmly helped Usopp up ('Hypnotic' he mutters while nodding meaningfully at her) and they quickly followed in her footsteps although they were prudent enough to lock the door behind them.

It was only intermission after all. They'd hate to ruin the rest of the show.

* * *

Romance

From the very beginning, Portgas D. Ace was a romantic man. He wanted to love and be loved by someone with great intensity. He wanted a great romance that would be celebrated across the ages and championed as a shining example of what love should be and as Ace is a man of action, he immediately sets out in search of love.

The first woman Ace loves is Rouge but she is his mother so in his mind it doesn't really count.

When Ace is small he thinks he is in love with Dadan. Dadan is strong and awesome like the warrior queen of an ancient nation or a retired piratess but he is also terrified of her so it quickly puts paid to any romantic notions.

When Ace is ten, he decides that he is in love with Makino and will marry her.

Makino is warm, kind, clever and funny but she also has a core of molten steel. He sees this when she stabs a pirate through the eye with the broken end of her mop in defence of Luffy. She is terrified, desperate and potentially the most vulnerable individual present but she refuses to let anything happen to Luffy and Ace loves her for it. Garp had fortunately been visiting though and quickly arrived from the far side of the island where he had been arguing with Dadan. (It's just what they do so it's best not to question it.) The pirates shit themselves when he appeared but it didn't stop him from giving them all 'a fist of love'. Unfortunately it took half of Makinos bar with it. Nevertheless Ace is fiercely in love with Makino and is determined to marry her.

Unfortunately it all comes to naught and she breaks his heart by, well, um she doesn't do anything at any rate and he manfully (with tears in his eyes) gives her up. He'd never admit it, not even under torture, but he saw the letters that arrive for her, he even read a few. One for every single week. Sometimes, there'd be an age before one came and then they'd all appear at once but it always worked out to one for every single week. Tales and drawings from far-off exotic places. Photos of famous buildings, messages from mutual acquaintances. Gentle words of love and longing wrapped up in his heathenish scrawl. Ace does not think that idiotic pirate is good enough for the wonderful Makino-san but she seems happy enough, and he does concede, at least the man writes.

The next girl he falls in love with…well to be honest it wasn't really love but rather blind lust. They had a really good albeit brief time together and looking back he was sort of surprised how quickly she had wanted to hop into bed with him, not that Ace was one to judge on how someone lived their life but she left without saying goodbye and stole his wallet. Ah, well. The joke was on her in the end, he hadn't a beli to his name.

The next time he falls in love was with an island girl named Anne. She is pretty, friendly and makes him think of Makino-san. He stays a fortnight on the island and they share a few kisses. Ace feels that it was vastly more satisfying to love someone when they love you back. He is sorry so leave her but he is a pirate. It is a clear indicator of just how serious their love is when neither is the least bit upset that he's leaving.

The next love he has is a burning passion for one of the nurses that take care of Whitebeard. She is a stunning redhead and he spends weeks plotting how to get to know he better but Marco puts an end to it by politely informing him that no matter how fond he was of Ace if he put the moves on his wife he was going to have to _murder him_. Ace accepts graceful defeat but resolves to be on good terms with her regardless as Marco is his friend and semi-mentor. It is the proper decision even if Ace needs a while to get over his surprise. (Who knew that they had that sort of relationship? He blames Thatch for this and resolves to hurt him in the near future.)

The next love he has catches him by surprise but it's hard not to feel affection for someone who helps you out of the goodness of their heart. Moda is far too young to think about stuff like that but for her kindness he thinks he'll love her and be her knight. (Or delivery bird, whichever she needs) It's not the grand romantic love he dreamed of but he realises that it's very close to what he feels for Luffy so it's wonderful anyway.

The last woman he has any meaningful interaction with is Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. The famed beauty brings him news of his brother and in the midst of his horror he is surprised that he cannot hate her because Luffy will always have his own way. Don't shoot the messenger and all that. Ace feels it's fitting in a way that she would be the last woman he would see. Very romantic really he muses sardonically. Traditionally, a visit paid by lovers of the condemned. Decades after his death that would be how people spoke of their encounter.

In the end he Ace doesn't succeed in sweeping a woman off her feet for an all consuming passionate affair. He wishes, _so badly it hurts, _that his parents had a relationship like that. For all of the trouble Roger gave him he dearly hopes that he loved Rogue. He desperately wants to believe that he was born of love but even more so he desperately wants to believe that his, _wonderful amazing_, mother had been loved like she deserved. When it comes down to it, leaning on Luffy and feeling the raspy rattle of his own dying body he realises that it's alright. He's loved. He's loved so damn much that they'd bring themselves to this point all for him and _that_ is what he set out to search for. Love, in its' purest form which was within his grasp all along.

* * *

Horror

Law loves with a horrific cruelty and leaves his mark on everything he adores.

His love seeks understanding so he reaches out of the object of his desire and tears it asunder as a mark of affection. He wants to bury himself in the pulsating mass that is life and penetrate to the very core in search of this understanding. The first time he does this is to his pet cat. He truly adored that small animal but it baffled him. Law desperately wanted to understand it better so he cut the yowling specimen open and took it apart piece by piece. When he was finished, the blood cooling on his hands, he wondered if he understood the small animal any better. He wasn't sure but it had been an interesting experiment.

He watched once, as a local thug broke all of the fingers in another man. He was never sure what the man had done to deserve it, he's pretty sure there wasn't any reason, but it did indicate to him that there was a person whose absence would not be missed. So, Law reasoned if a person isn't missed that must mean that they aren't loved at all. How terrible! Law decides that it is a good reason to love a person. They spend several weeks together and it was very educational. Law loved him for it and told him so. For some strange reason his proper manners and honest words seemed to frighten his new object of love. He shoved it aside. His manner, it was the way he had been brought up afterall.

He refined his technique and studied medical texts. The adults around him were at first indulgent, then amazed and boastful. 'Look at this amazing prodigy' they would say 'it's all the result of _our _effort' they'd imply. Law merely smiled wryly and ignored them but decided to subtly punish their gall. He didn't enjoy it in the end. It wasn't as interesting as his usual investigations even if it did prove a test of his skills. There was no warmth, no feeling there he decided. It lacked the love of his other investigations. The death certificate puts it down to sudden infant death syndrome.

One day, a group of travellers is passing through the town. This is not uncommon. Travelling this part of the North Blue is said to be second to the Grand Line in difficulty. People generally join up and travel together and make the crossing in several stops until they get further south. In this particular convoy there are a lot of people travelling to work. One of the groups comprises of chefs heading towards the headquarters of cruise Line Company. They already have a contract but they have to go to the main offices before they can start work. A small blonde boy about his age is travelling with them. He is their chore boy.

Sanji is bright vibrant and full of dreams. His colouring seems incredibly exotic to Law, never having seen anyone that looked like him before and those eyebrows…

He is thrilled to meet a potential friend and manages to convince Law to play in the snow with him. They build snowmen and orchestrate grand snowball fights. Sanji makes Law little snacks when he befriends the chef of their inn, casually throwing the leftovers into any convenient bin.

Law is enraptured particularly by Sanji's unusual eyes. He watched his friend intently when he babbles about the All Blue he intends to find and swears that he believes in his dream when prompted. Law decides that out of anyone he's loved before in his life he is going to love Sanji best of all.

* * *

Fantasy – spec a Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's court

Ace was going to have to admit it. Marco had been right again (goddamnit, that smug pigeon) but it did him little good as he was irrevocably lost, every last muscle in his body ached and the whirling portal he had tripped through was gone. (However if anyone asked he had heroically leapt through it in search of further adventure and had _not _in fact tripped over his own shoelaces when despite all warnings he went for a closer look.)

He was now in an utterly unremarkable alleyway and the only item of interest was the dark haired boy a few years younger than himself peering down at him……waitaminute.

Ace found himself pulled to his feet and halfway towards a tavern before he knew what was going on. The messy haired young man perched him up at the bar and signalled for 'the usual for me and my bum friend'. Ace opted not to complain when they started bringing him ungodly amounts of food. His new best friend (Ace always found it hard to dislike people who brought him food) chattered away happily about his interest in piracy, fights and booze while hurling rapid-fire questions but failing to wait for a reply. It also becomes clear that he didn't actually have any reason for carrying Ace to the tavern other than 'felt like it'. The second commander of Whitebeard found himself being vaguely reminded of his little brother. Luffy and this young man weren't much alike physically or anything (this guy had a broader build for one thing) but they possessed the same overwhelming _energy_ and Ace had to admit (even if he felt vaguely disloyal saying it) his new bringer of roasted meats did seem to be quite a bit smarter than Luffy even if he was every bit as laid back and possessing of one of the most manic grins he had ever seen since he last saw Monkey D. Garp.

His new eating partner (who didn't seem the least bit bothered that he had hauled Ace from the ground in an alleyway) was great company and Ace enjoyed himself immensely. Great food, great conversation, all he needed was a cute girl or a fight and it would be a truly great night. Once he had that thought and began eyeing up the legs of one of the tavern maids the marines marines decided to burst in dramatically. This only proved they were rookies as only rookies, weaklings and people like Garp felt the need for dramatic entries like that and he could tell with a glance that these guys weren't really worth his time. (Oh, yeah Ace was an old pro to the point that he could identify them by the way they held their guns. Cue gloating and let's move on.)

"We've got you surrounded!!" their leader yelled "It's time you gave yourself up scum pirate. Did you really think that you could wander around Loguetown freely?"

Usually at this point, Ace would make some sarky comment before commencing the ass-kicking because he's just awesome like that but he froze and grasped his tankard tightly. Loguetown? Impossible!! He was on the other side of the world. Was that what the weird spirally portal did? While he was contemplating this irritating turn of events (_not _panicking thankyouverymuch) his companion had started goading the marines. Ace considers objecting as it's usually one of his favourite parts of a fight but settles for stuffing his face some more before they have to make a move.

It's because he was doing this that he missed the shouts of the marines as his new acquaintance lays into them. The younger man demolishes them all in short order and he finds himself impressed so he follows along on his prompting as they flee the scene and the reinforcements. He is directed onto a pirate ship and the symbol is familiar but he just can't place it. They set sail and there is a shouting match taking place between his saviour (hey, the man fed him) and who he assumes is the captain. Ace has always prided himself on his lovely manners so he politely introduces himself and apologises for intruding.

The man laughs madly and smacks him on the shoulder.

"While I appreciate that I'm afraid you're mistaken there. I'm only the first mate of this crew. Didn't he introduce himself to you at all?"

"It didn't seem important." His rescuer sighs as he flaps his hand dismissively "He looked like he needed a good meal so I decided to take him along with me but the marines decided to crash the party. I can't even visit the hometown in peace anymore!"

Ace pauses and for the first time really _looks _at the other man. He can't be twenty and he is unshaven with the beginnings of a moustache but it's impossible, he can't be and he's making his long hard determination a little difficult to maintain after sharing dinner with the man but it's undeniable.

"Gyahahahaha! I never did tell you my name but what's a few details between drinking buddies. I'm Gol D. Roger and I'm going to conquer the Grand Line!!"

Marco was so right Ace mournfully decided. He never should have got within an asses roar of that mysterious portal and when he got back he was _never_ going to hear the end of it.

* * *

Tragic myth

Robin read much more than historical records. She read novels, maps, plays, poetry the newspaper, fairy tails and the back of the cereal box. The written word was precious in all facets and just because the trashy romances read by Sanji and Usopp were poorly written, had dire characterisation and possessed brutally underdeveloped plots did not mean that they were any less precious. The written word was a gift and she for one would appreciate it.

This naturally led to her being well versed in many subtle literary fields and none of her piratical family realised that Robin could bust rhymes and spin love sonnets with equal aplomb. She did neither though as they would be insulting to her sense of pride and dignity. (She was not above laughing at others who did though.)

At first she thought that Zoro did not read merely strengthening his mind through vigorous meditation and relaxing through additional naps or extra alcohol but she quickly chastised herself for such foolishness and took the direct route.

"Swordsman-san, do you perchance have a favourite story?"

Zoro had blinked in surprise for a moment but he had answered her before going back to sleep.

"The Life of Baldr."

Robin…is surprised. She is intimately familiar with the tale but it is terribly obscure one that harkens back to darker days. The story was written down again and again for many years until the void century where it seemed to inexplicably (for now) fall out of favour. It is a myth that has almost been forgotten and she is especially surprised that Zoro has even heard of it.

She mulls on it for a while before deciding that she has worked out the appeal. Baldr was not a fearsome warrior or gifted swordsman. He is not the sort of character that Zoro is or aims to be. What is most significant about him is that he is loved by everyone and his death changes everything. Brook gives her a yo-ho-ho and inclines his head meaningfully. He too has noticed the disturbing parallels in their recent history.

The death of one loved one triggered a war. Zoro, was a man of surprising depths and even more surprising knowledge.

The green haired swordsman snored loudly and scratched himself in a private place that shouldn't really be scratched out on the deck before going back to sleep. 'Then again,' she mused 'maybe I'm just overthinking things.

* * *

1.) Musical Theatre: Well, the gay community are well known for their contributions and a sexy song about food and enjoying it. You know Sanji would enjoy it on so many level. Plus, new OT4 XD

2.)Romance was, before Mills & Boon, lone associated with adventure and ran hand in hand together across the lands. A little story about a misguided little!Ace getting the idea of Love misexplained to him and setting off to obtain it in his own way.

3.) Horror: Law, as much as I love you, you are a psycho. Run Sanji Run!!

4.) Fantasy: Ace gets screwed over almost as much as Sanji doesn't he? Ley that be a lesson to you all. No messing around mysterious portals.

5.) Tragic Myth: The death (or rather the murder) of Baldr was one of the triggers for Ragnarok. Baldr was almost universally loved so his death was terrible melodramatic tragedy. :C Plus I like Putting Zoro with ancient myths. All of that sword swinging and manliness, he'd have the time of his life. XD


End file.
